RECUERDOS DEL PASADO
by tildita
Summary: EDITADO! Hermione recuerda su historia de amor con Sirius, Veinte Años Después ". Era el encuentro de una niña que se descubre mujer, de golpe, un hombre con que Tenía miedo de sus sentimientos" Lo que me dijo Sirius Negro, versión Hermione.Para JaNnYtA !


Para las que ya lo leyeron, ya que las musas no regresan, al menos voy a editar y corregir cosas que ahora no me convencen de todas las historias, a ver si así, las recupero!

Para todas: Esta historia es la version de Hermione, de su historia con Sirius. Si a alguien le interesa, también tenemos la version del señor Black. Vuelvan al perfil, y busquen "Lo que Sirius Black me dijo", contada por Remus.

Como la idea de hacer esta versión me la dió JaNyTa, va para ella!

.

RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

.

**-Ahora que acepté que él ya no está. Recién ahora, después de más de veinte años, puedo reconocer que tuve suerte. Muchos no logran encontrar el amor, y viven toda su existencia engañándose, convencidos de que lo hicieron. Pero yo sí que lo logré, y siendo casi una niña…**

**La primera vez que lo vi, fue todo muy extraño. Nosotros, (Harry, Ron y yo,) no sabíamos nada de la historia de Sirius Black. Nuestra única referencia, era que había sido el entregador de los Potter, y que quizás, viniera tras Harry...**

**No sé si era su aspecto desvalido, o la expresión que vi en su rostro cuando abrazó a Remus, pero algo en esos ojos febriles me invitaban a confiar en él.**

**Finalmente todo se supo, y cuando comprendimos que no se sabría la verdad con Harry le ayudamos a huir…Pero quien no tuvo escapatoria, fui yo.**

**Esa mirada aturdida, sin brillo, sin esperanzas, me persiguió durante mucho tiempo. Cada vez que Harry lo nombraba, mis latidos se aceleraban, y en cada pequeña esquela que él enviaba, buscaba algo que me acercara a él, un indicio de que él pensaba en mí como yo en él.**

**Trataba de convencerme de que era un deslumbramiento…la adolescente que se enamora del fugitivo, al que ayuda a escapar montando un hipogrifo... ¡Que historia para Corazón de Bruja! Pero los meses pasaban, y el deslumbramiento seguía.**

**Cuando Ron y Ginny me invitaron a su casa, yo no podía imaginarme que en ese momento estaban en Grimauld Place, y mucho menos, que ese era el hogar de los Black, devenido en Cuartel de La Orden…Por eso, cuando lo vi allí, casi me caigo encima de él, por la alegría que sentí al volver a verlo.**

**Supe al instante que lo desorienté. De otra manera, no hubiera salido como lo hizo… escapando.**

**Yo intentaba escapar del deslumbramiento, y quería satisfacer mi curiosidad; así que el objeto de mi obsesión, Sirius, se veía acosado por una muy joven e insistente Hermione. **

**Si. Recuerdo que en aquella época, podía ser muy fastidiosa. Era muy madura para mi edad, y como yo me sabía fascinada por él, intentaba verlo con más realismo para acabar con esa falsa ilusión…Que nada tuvo de falsa, ni de ilusión.**

**Al principio, cuando él me lo permitía, lo saturaba de preguntas, que él respondía a medias antes de buscar refugio en su habitación, donde a veces también me colaba, acabando con todos sus intentos de preservarme…de él.**

**Nuestros intentos no estaban dando resultado…Ni yo me desilusionaba, ni él lograba mantenerme alejada. Un día, creyendo que se encontraba mal, me deslice una vez más en su cuarto. Él era paciente, y me esquivaba elegantemente, y yo no sabía de los esfuerzos del hombre adulto por evadir a la que él veía como una niña… Hasta ese día.**

**Como siempre, yo hablaba hasta por los codos, y Sirius solo respondía con monosílabos. En un momento, uno de sus mechones rebeldes, resbaló a su cara, y yo, como lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera de los chicos, se lo acomodé tras la oreja. Pero lo que sentí en ese momento, me asustó. Retiré mi mano, como si una descarga eléctrica me hubiera sacudido. Supe que él sintió lo mismo que yo, por su expresión culpable. Y salí corriendo.**

**Esa noche no bajé al comedor, no podía alejar de mi mente lo que habíamos compartido. Esa suerte de intimidad que había experimentado, comenzó a desatar todo tipo de sensaciones en mí, y ya tenía la certeza de que me había enamorado de él. La teoría de la jovencita encandilada, no me la creía ni yo, y mi turbación cada vez que lo tenía cerca solo podía significar lo mucho que me atraía ese hombre de mirada triste y porte altivo.**

**Después de unos días de obviarnos mutuamente, intentamos una especie de tregua. Por un lado, los dos pretendíamos mantener las distancias, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitábamos estar cerca, y a veces nos quedábamos charlando por horas. Yo sentía que a su lado me faltaba el aire, pero hubiera muerto de asfixia con una sonrisa en mis labios. Muchas veces, me quedaba mirándolo, embobada. Y cuando lo descubría mirándome, me ardían las mejillas. Es que él, era un seductor nato, y aunque conmigo intentaba actuar como un hermano mayor, como hacía con Harry; yo lo veía como un hombre. Y para colmo de males, mis alborotadas hormonas no colaboraban para nada…**

**Para cuando Ginny se dio cuenta, yo ya estaba resuelta a a decírselo a él. Pero ella me convenció de esperar, y mientras tanto distraía a Molly, que siempre estaba dispuesta a criticarlo; y hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, con tan solo sospechar algo.**

**Mas de una vez, mientras yo me encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, lo escuchaba entrar, y sentía su mirada fija en mí; pero también sentía la gran contradicción que lo atormentaba, y esto me hacía sentir culpable…Pero también me ponía radiante saber que él, Sirius, sentía por mí, algo, sospechaba, parecido a lo que yo por él.**

**A partir de ahí, todo fue buscarnos y eludirnos. Por un lado, tratábamos de que los demás no lo notaran, y por otro, a pesar de que luchábamos contra nuestra atracción, ésta era cada día más grande. Yo sabía que jugaba con fuego. Pero quería quemarme. Y sabía que tarde o temprano, ****eso iba a suceder****. Sólo hacía falta que Sirius dejara de verme como una niñita…y vaya que me costó lograrlo.**

**Una de esas noches de charlas interminables, salió el tema de la música. Él se declaraba el mejor bailarín de rock que hubiera pisado Hogwarts, y puso unos discos de Remus para probármelo. Yo insistí en que me enseñara a bailarlo. Al principio, dudó, pero yo creo que evaluando las posibilidades, pensó que era mejor ese ritmo que otro que nos permitiera más cercanía…y yo, que era feliz solo con tenerlo cerca, me vi girando de su mano, sin poder coordinar mis movimientos, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Me daba lo mismo cualquier ritmo, lo único que quería era poder sentir la cercanía de su piel, su fuerza, su olor a hombre, el aroma a pinos de su colonia, exuberante, como él…**

**En un momento, me caí encima suyo…y por un instante, estuve entre sus brazos. Y me sentí completa... Supe que ese lugar me pertenecía. En un acto que sin duda fue producto de mi efervescencia interna, me acerqué a su rostro…Y sentí su aliento fresco, y me sentí temblar, pero él recuperó su honorabilidad, e intentó huir, dejándome en el medio de la sala, con la impresión de vacío más grande que sentí en mi vida.**

**Desde la mitad de la escalera, se volvió para mirarme, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, supe que en la suya había un tal vez…**

**En un solo paso estaba a mi lado, y murmuraba cosas, palabras que yo solo comprendía a medias; excusas. Le di un beso. Casto, breve, apenas un roce… Yo le decía que ya sabía todo lo que él pensaba, pero que no me importaba; que no podía sentir otra cosa, ni él tampoco; y que si ninguno de los dos podía frenar ese sentimiento, era por que era real. Hasta que él, sabiéndose derrotado, me besó él.**

**No es que nunca nadie me hubiera besado, pero esto era algo completamente diferente; que me hacía sentir que la sangre corría violentamente por mis venas, como si fuera a romperme en mil pedazos y llegar a tocar las estrellas…**

**Ese beso fue una revelación. Yo, que soñaba con ****esa boca****, la de Sirius Black, estaba perdida en ella. Pude sentir toda su pasión, y también un sinfín de sensaciones que nunca había imaginado. Despertaba una parte mía que yo desconocía; era el encuentro de una niña que se descubre mujer, con un hombre que tenía miedo de sus sentimientos y de su pasado.....**

**Me sentía audaz, nos besamos por un largo rato, y yo descubría que me inundaba de calor, mientras mi mente y mi cuerpo pedían más…**

**No sé como, pero llegamos a un sillón. Y allí, me envolví en sus brazos, y me pegue a su pecho, y la niña dio paso a una joven, que puesta a descubrir sensaciones nuevas, no se iba a detener; pero plena de amor, solo quería que ese momento no acabe…- **

**La mirada de Hermione se pierde, soñadora, y una sonrisa engalana su pequeña boca. Prosigue en su relato tras una breve pausa.**

**-Tímidamente, me acomodé sobre sus piernas, y cuando lo sentí estremecerse, supe que no había marcha atrás, que aquello era decisivo. Yo no tenía tenía intenciones de detenerme, aunque él lo intentó. Lo vi dudar, y no quería que me rechace nuevamente; pero tampoco quería imponerle mi presencia… Más adelante, me contó que en esa noche, casi lo mato del susto…. Él se veía a sí mismo, como una especie de monstruo, por los sentimientos que yo le provocaba, sin imaginarse siquiera que todas mis hormonas adolescentes estaban sublevadas, y solo deseaba que él me hiciera el amor… Habían sido meses enteros de verlo, oírlo, sentirlo cerca y lejano, atreverme a fantasear con él y coartar cualquier idea; y con la determinación que tenía yo en aquella época, que por cierto, mucho no cambió… ¡imagínate lo que era!**

**Sirius intentó mas excusas, y yo, las fui borrando una a una. Cuando al fin dejó atrás todas sus dudas, me tomó en sus brazos, y así, conmigo abrazada a su cuello, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Yo no sabía muy bien como conducirme, y también sabía que él había estado con muchas mujeres. Temía que me encontrara poco atractiva, o muy infantil… pero él se acostó a mi lado, y me miró de una manera que me hizo acelerar una vez más…Las pocas reservas que yo tenía, desaparecieron en ese momento. Él me miraba con deseo, como un hombre mira a una mujer cuando está enamorado…**

**Fue un momento único. Él hizo a un lado mis temores, y mi inexperiencia, e hizo que mi primera vez fuera un momento tierno y maravilloso.**

**Esa noche supe que mi destino iba unido al de él…Y que aunque nadie iba a entender lo que sentíamos, lo nuestro era tan real y tan importante, que dolía. Quería alterar las leyes del tiempo, que nos encontráramos en otra época, los dos de la misma edad, quería hacerle dejar atrás toda la tristeza que había vivido, quería devolverle los años que le habían robado…**

**Yo compartía el cuarto con Ginny, así que, mientras ella me cubría si alguien venía; yo me escapaba al cuarto de él cada vez que podía. También nos valimos de la capa de Harry en algunas ocasiones, y una noche, en la biblioteca, él me alcanzó un libro de hechizos de lo más interesante… con el cual experimentamos bastante.**

**Cuando tuve que volver al colegio, lloré desconsolada en sus brazos. Y aunque él callaba, yo sabía que le dolía la separación. No quería irme, no quería separarme de él ni un solo día…Y él sabía que no podía conservarme a su lado. Eso no admitía discusión. Yo tenía que regresar al colegio, y cuando le planteé no hacerlo no quiso ni escucharme. **

**Así fue que me convertí en una merodeadora más. Tuve que aprender a escaparme del colegio, para llegar a su casa, y así poder compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos. Hermione Granger, la aplicada, la que nunca había quebrado una sola regla, por esa época irrespetó más normas que los mellizos Weasley… ¡La primera vez que aparecí en su casa, creyó que estaba alucinando!**

**Él pensaba que lo mío era un capricho pasajero, el de una adolescente que se había cegado con un hombre con pasado…y que en cualquier momento podía reemplazarlo por algún chico. ¡Si hasta llegó a insinuarme que Harry podía ser un buen candidato! Nunca supo cuanto lo amé, en realidad…**

**Quizás si lo hubiera comprendido, si hubiera podido entender cuanto lo necesitaba, aquel día en el Ministerio, se hubiera protegido más.**

**Pero todo jugó en contra nuestra…**

**El tiempo que él llevaba encerrado en esa casa, a la que odiaba; el sentimiento de que era improductivo, por no poder salir en ninguna misión de la Orden, sumado a las atrocidades que le gritaba el cuadro de su madre, que hubieran enloquecido a cualquiera…**

**Por eso, en cuanto supo que Harry estaba en peligro, y además, que nosotros lo habíamos secundado, se lanzó a rescatarnos con toda la fuerza y determinación de que solo era capaz él; temiendo por su ahijado, con quien aún se creía en deuda, y por mí...**

**Yo me desmayé antes de llegar a esa sala, nunca más lo volví a ver…**

**Cuando desperté, estaba en la enfermería del colegio, y entre susurros, escuché que lo habían matado. Mi mente se negaba a formular ese pensamiento, pero mi corazón lo comprendió al instante, y comencé a gritar…**

**Nunca más iba a besar esos labios, ni sus manos iban a acariciarme, nunca iba a tener sus hijos, nunca más me enredaría en sus brazos... **

**Me llevó veinte años aceptarlo... – **

**Una vez más, su mirada se pierde en la lejanía, pero el sonido de la puerta, la trae al presente. Harry Potter se asoma en el despacho de Hermione, donde ella conversa con Doris, su secretaria, y ésta la mira con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Ya es la hora. ¿Te espero abajo?-**

**-Sí, Harry. Ya voy.- Se pone su túnica, y repasa su cabello.**

**-¿Comprendes Doris, por qué era tan importante para mí, poder decir unas palabras hoy, en el aniversario de la Batalla del Ministerio? Mis amigos no lo supieron hasta hace unos años, y salvo unos pocos, nunca nadie sospechó siquiera el gran amor que hubo entre Sirius Black y aquella jovencita que fui alguna vez… Cuando él murió, tenía mi edad actual. Y no pasó un solo día de mi vida, sin que piense en él…-Su mirada se posa en la foto que Harry le diera cuando ella le contó. En ella, se ve a Black, con el trío dorado, como los llamaban en aquella época; pero solo los que conocen lo que los unió, comprenden esa mirada cómplice que cruzan Sirius y ella.**

* * *

**OH H H... ES QUE NUNCA ME VOY A CANSAR DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTE SEÑOR?**

**NO, JA,JA,JA...CON IDEAS PROPIAS, O AJENAS, SIEMPRE LISTA PARA REVIVIR AL PAPAZOTE!**

**BESOS.**

**TILDITA BLACK.**


End file.
